Pressure sensitive adhesive tapes, available in roll and sheet form, as well as lined and/or self-wound, have been prepared as general purpose tapes and as specialty tapes. These tapes may fulfill a number of application requirements such as clarity, thermal stability, physical requirements, such as puncture resistance, tensile strength, elongation, etc., and dimensional requirements. For example, where optical clarity or adhesive bond longevity are required, acrylic or silicone pressure sensitive adhesives may be used. Where gap-bridging sealing functions and low and high temperature performance may be required one may employ rubber, acrylic or other pressure sensitive adhesive chemistries.
However, it may be necessary to load the adhesives with a number of fillers or additives to reach all of the desired thermal and physical requirements which may render the adhesives non-transparent. Furthermore, in some flame retardant applications it may be desirable to use flame retardant materials or additives that are not halogen or bromine based.